OS DANTANA
by TrueLoveWaits-Someday
Summary: Dani est prof de Maths , Santana l'élève ... Femslash !


_C'est mon 1__er__ OS Dantana et en plus femslash donc n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer _

PDV Santana Lopez :

Aujourd'hui j'ai maths, avec la remplaçante de Madame Schuster car elle est tombé dans les escaliers- c'est de la faute à Sue- mais ça m'arrange puisque cette remplaçante je la connais très bien, c'est Dani, autrement dis ma petite-amie, on est ensemble depuis 6 mois environ , elle est un peu plus âgée que moi, j'ai 20 ans et elle en a 25 ans mais sa nous pose pas de problème même notre famille l'a accepté, elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas avoir de geste déplacer puisqu'elle pourrait perdre son job, j'ai promis mais vue comment elle est partie ce matin, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir survivre longtemps. Elle avait une magnifique robe, qui en dévoilait pas trop mais qui malheureusement pour moi laissait une très grande place à mon imagination. Elle arrive enfin ! Oh mon dieu je vais jamais tenir, elle est trop magnifique !

**Dani :** Bonjour à tous, je suis Mademoiselle Lovato, je remplace Madame Schuster pour une durée indéterminé puisqu'elle a eu un accident, on se verra donc 3 fois par semaine. Des questions ?

… **:** Est-ce que vous êtes célibataire ?

**Santana*** se retournant furieuse* Ta gueule Puckerman ! Ne commence pas à faire chier ton monde !

**Puck** : Rentre les crocs Snixx !

**Dani :** Oh vous vous calmez ?! Mademoiselle ?

**Santana** * n'apprécient pas la situation* Lopez, Santana Lopez !

**Dani :** D'accord, Mlle Lopez on se calme, je sais très bien me défendre seule ! Et pour répondre à votre question Mr Puckerman, je suis en couple, depuis peu, mais réellement heureuse * souriant et regardant Santana* c'est une personne parfaite et je l'aime vraiment donc peu importe votre proposition je vais la refuser.

**Puck : **C'est dommage parce que vous êtes incroyablement sexy !

**Santana : **Puck, ta gueule !

**Dani : **Merci jeune homme mais je ne suis pas intéresser. Santana ! Tu vas te calmer s'il te plait ! Je veux te voir à la fin du cours ! Maintenant tout le monde se tait et on travail !

PDV Externe

L'heure passa très lentement aux yeux de la plupart des personnes présentent dans la salle, excepter pour Dani qui étais ravie d'enseigner et Santana qui se fit le plus grand plaisir de pouvoir mater sa copine durant 1 heure. La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde se dépêcha de sortir excepter Santana qui devait attendre, Dani ferma la porte et se retourna vers Santana passablement énerver.

**Dani : **Tu m'explique ce qu'il ta pris ?! C'était quoi ton but au juste ?

**Santana **: Il m'a pris que se connard te draguais ! Il voulait te mettre dans son lit !

**Dani : **Et alors ? Tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui me mettras dans ton lit ce soir ! Pas besoin d'en faire tout un fromage !

**Santana **: Tu rigole là j'espère ? Tu veux que je ne dise rien ? Que je le laisse te draguer sans rien dire ! Que je fasse comme si je m'en foutais alors que c'est loin d'être le cas ? Que je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui dire que tu es MA copine ! Qu'il n'a pas le droit de t'approcher ? Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre ! Ou que quelqu'un d'autre d'approche de peur qu'il soit mieux que moi ? Désolé je ne pouvais pas dire tout sa * pleurant *

**Dani **: Quoi nan mais San, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? * la prenant dans ces bras* Je t'aime ! Tu le sais pourtant ! Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur ! Ta pas écouter ce que je lui ai répondu ou quoi ?! Il n'y a que toi et j'ose espérer que cela va rester ainsi ! * prenant le visage de Santana dans ces mains * Regarde-moi, je t'aime Santana Lopez ! Je t'aime plus que tout alors ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu es celle qui m'a redonné goût à la vie quand je sortais de rehab, c'est grâce à toi que tout ce que je faisais avant je ne le fais plus aujourd'hui, alors je t'en supplie ne pleure pas ! Je n'aime pas ça !

**Santana** : Tu …. Je ne sais pas quoi dire …. Je suis stupide désoler, je t'aime tellement que j'ai peur de te perdre à chaque fois qu'on t'approche alors que personne ne peut remplacer la super Santana Lopez* Rigolant*

**Dani** : Voilà la Santana que j'aime.

**Santana **: Moi aussi je t'aime princessa. Dis est ce que je peux t'embrasser ? S'il te plait ? Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ….

**Dani *** embrassant Santana * Chut tu parles trop mon cœur !

**Santana *** embrassant Dani à chaque mots * Te quiero ! Te quiero ! Te quiero !

**Dani** : Tu sais a quelle point tu m'excite lorsque tu parles espagnol ?

**Santana** : Lo sé, es por eso que a menudo lo hago _(Je __sais__, c'est pourquoi je le fais souvent_)

A ces mots Dani embrassa Santana passionnément, les mains de Santana touchèrent tout le corps de Dani avant de se poser sur ces fesses et de la plaquer contre un mur de la salle de classe. La langue de Dani toucha les lèvres de Santana qui accepta de suite et ouvra sa bouche lorsque leurs langues rentrèrent en contact il y eu un gémissement de la part des deux jeunes femmes.

**Santana **: Impossible que je me contrôle maintenant, princessa je vais te baiser dans cette salle !

**Dani **: San ton langage ! Utilise ta langue pour utiliser des mots plus corrects !

**Santana **: Oh oui ne t'inquiète pas je vais l'utiliser cette langue.

A ces derniers mots elle descendit ces baisers le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou ce qui valut plusieurs gémissement de la part de Dani. Elle lui enleva sa robe.

**Santana :** Malgré que cette robe soit magnifique, je te préfère sans !

PDV Santana

Je lui enlève sa robe, mes mains peuvent enfin rentrer en contact avec sa peau, tellement douce, tellement parfaite… Je descends encore ma bouche mais cette fois, cette dernière rencontre un ''obstacle'' du tissus, qui recouvre ces magnifiques seins, je décide donc de lui enlever afin que ma bouche puisse s'en occuper comme il se doit, je prends un de ses mamelons dans ma bouche tandis que l'autre est occuper ma mains, après une série de gémissement de sa part, j'échange les rôles.

**Dani** : San…. S'il… te plait… arrête … de me faire…. Languir….

**Santana** : Que veux-tu princessa ?

**Dani** : Toi !

**Santana** : Quoi moi ?

**Dani** : Je te…veux….a l'intérieur …de moi … Baise moi Santana merde !

**Santana** *rigolant* Langage princessa.

Santana descendit un peu plus sur le ventre de Dani mais à la limite de son tanga s'arrêta.

**Dani** : Tu fais quoi la ?

**Santana :** J'ai toujours rêvé de te faire l'amour sur un bureau donc je te déplace.

A ces mots ,je la prends dans mes bras et la dirige jusqu'à son bureau ou je l'embrasse encore une fois avant d'enlever son tanga avec mes dents , j'admire son intimité , tellement mouillé , pour moi , je la regarde et vois qu'elle n'attend que ça , je dépose ma bouche contre son sexe , elle a tellement bon gout ! J'introduis ma langue et commence à faire des vas et viens lents puis accélère un peu, mais comme je la vois venir, je remplace ma langue par 2 doigts ce qui lui provoque un énorme gémissement, que je viens étouffer par un baiser langoureux et recommence mes vas et viens de plus en plus rapide.

**Dani : **Oh….mon ….dieu … San …. Plus ….vite

J'accélère donc le rythme et rajoute même un doigt, là je sens son point G et quelques secondes plus tard elle vient et a surement un des plus gros orgasmes que je lui ai fait avoir… Je descends de suite et mange littéralement sa chatte pour pouvoir la goûter au maximum et récupère le plus de ce liquide au gout tellement parfait !

**Santana : **Tu as tellement bon gout ! Regarde

Et je l'embrasse de plus belle avant de tomber à ces côtés !

**Dani *** reprenant tant bien que ma son souffle* Merci mon cœur, c'était parfait ! Je t'aime !

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau.

**Santana** : J'ai espagnol princessa, je vais devoir y allez mais j'ai beaucoup aimé cette heure * lui faisant un clin d'œil *

**Dani *** se rhabillant *Tu auras un retour ce soir, promis.

**Santana** : J'ai hâte * l'embrassant* Je t'aime.

Je sortis de la salle de maths le sourire aux lèvres, j'étais vraiment heureuse que Madame Schuster est eu cette accident et d'avoir rencontré une personne comme Dani.


End file.
